The Competition
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus wasn't completely sure on every last detail about how this competition had come about. The bet, Severus knew, was which school had the best teaching methods. Each headmaster or headmistress would invite several graduated students back to school. The picked students would be deaged and their skillsets reduced to what they had been at the age they were deaged to.


"Open up, you fucking door!" Severus hissed, pounding his hand against the hard wood of his door. He had, for the last hour, been trying to unsuccessfully break into his own rooms. Right when he was about to blow the door off its hinges, he heard the lock click. Sighing in relief, he slipped inside the rooms quickly, not wanting to be caught. He immediately placed another lock on the door, hoping that Albus wouldn't be coming around to check that Severus hadn't managed to get into his rooms.

With a dramatic sigh, he plopped down on his couch and rolled his eyes to heaven. Damn Albus. Damn competition. How had the idea for this competition even entered into the old mans mind? Leave it to old wizard to do something that would make him absolutely miserable. His first time at school had been awful enough, with a few exceptions. And now he was being forced to go about it again...it was only a year...but still, he wouldn't have Lily around to make it bearable.

He growled as he sat up, wondering if he could perhaps get Albus to change his mind about the whole thing...or at least let Severus change houses as for some reason the sorting hat had decided it would immediately place him in Gryffindor without giving him a chance to reason with it. That had been awful...as soon as the hat had screamed out his name the whole great hall had gasped with a mixture of horror and shock. It was then that Severus chose to storm off down to his office. If he had to be subjected to this, he sure as hell wasn't going to be rooming in with the lions.

Severus wasn't completely sure on every last detail about how this competition had come about. What he did understand was that Albus had, for reasons unknown, managed to get himself tangled in a bet between Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. The bet, Severus knew, was which school had the best teaching methods. Durmstrang had insisted, that although, Hogwarts had the highest number of successful students that did not prove anything. Beauxbatons had, of course, been highly offended and demanded that they be given a chance to prove their worthiness. And, from what Severus was lead to believe, it was then that Albus laid down the perimeters for the competition.

The three schools had agreed that-

Each headmaster or headmistress would invite several graduated students back to school. The students could not just be the top-students, there had to be a mixture that would create an even ratio.

The picked students would be deaged and their skillsets reduced to what they had been at the age they were deaged to. The adult memories would remain but they would be very hazy and not seem like real memories, but more like dreams.

The attitudes would very much be that of the age they were deaged too. Which would explain just why Severus was feeling so moody.

They'd go about the school year as any of the other students were, and at the end the three schools would take in account various things to see just which school was best at teaching.

But Severus was not just any student, nor was he just any graduated adult who agreed to this. Severus was professor at the school- and Albus had not even really given him a choice. Knowing that Severus had been the top student in his year, Albus had all but forced Severus's consent. But still, Severus was apprehensive...this year was going to be miserable and he was sure he'd have to keep his eyes open at all times to avoid the vengeance of several students...namely the Gryffindors...the damn house to which, for some damn reason, he'd been assigned.

He was in for some serious vengeance-motivate attacks. Worse yet, he was in his frailer and smaller fourteen year old body. While he hadn't grown to be some massive muscle-man, he had grown into a powerful personality. The only thing that kept him calm was the fact that he still knew several hexes, and if it came to it, several strategic moves he could deliver should a fight not be wand-based. He sort of still had his strong personality, but it was severely overshadowed by his damn awkwardness and shyness.

He stomped into his bathroom and glared at the mirror. There was no way around it. He was going to get his arse kicked. If not by the students he had taught, than by the other students Dumbledore had picked out. Hopefully the students would restrain themselves, knowing that Severus would make their next year at school miserable. But more than likely they wouldn't. Every chance they got, every time a teacher wasn't looking, they'd be sure to throw their own attacks in.

He glared again at his reflection. Though he wasn't sure it was possible, he had been even paler and skinnier as a teenager...but that was only because his father would starve him and keep him inside all day. But damn, he had never really realized how...tiny he looked. He frowned at the longer black hair...hair that he had refused to cut during school. He'd have to lop all that hair off, until it was no longer hitting his shoulders in a girlish fashion. He looked at his face, noticing how bony it was and how large the dark circles were under his eyes. He never slept, especially when he had been at school. And try as he might, he couldn't get rid of the haunted look that was trapped in his eyes. He glared, until the troubled look was gone and turned his eyes to his face again. The lip ring and the eyebrow ring, those had to come off now. He reached up a lankey hand and tried to pull the eyebrow ring out, before remembering that he had used a permanent sticking charm on it so Mcgonagall couldn't make him pull it out. Damn idiot...he hissed to himself. Sucking it a breath, he yanked- hard. With a gasp the jewelry came out and fell to the floor, leaving him with a rapidly bleeding wound that refused to stop gushing until he used several spells to stop the flow. He growled...there was no way in hell he was doing that to his lip. He was already going to be harassed anyways.

-000000000000000-00000000000000-00000000000000-

Severus forced himself awake at the sound of the alarm, surprised that he had managed to get any sleep at all. Sighing he went over to his school trunk, thankful that he had managed to force a house-elf to bring it back to his rooms from the Gryffindor common room. He reached in and sighed as he dressed. He angrily shoved on a plain white button up shirt (angry that it couldn't be black) and tied his old slytherin tie on. He may have been fooled into Gryffindor, but he was not wearing maroon and gold. Ever. Next he placed a black knitted v-neck jumper (Which was supposed to be grey) that had a silver and green neckline. Then came the normal grey trousers...but of course his had been black. He angrily shoved on the plain black shoes, wishing he could just wear his damn boots as they were much more comfortable. Lastly he threw on an open black tied robe with Slytherin's house emblem. Damn uniforms...what was the point. Why should everyone want to look the same way anyway...as if clothes ever helped anyone fit in.

-000000000000000-000000000000000-00000000000-

Harry looked up as Snape finally sauntered in, very nearly late. Despite the fact that Snape been sorted in Gryffindor, he still sported Slytherin colors and Harry rolled his eyes. As a loud hush settled over the room Snape hurried over to sit in a spot a blonde girl had been saving for him. As soon as she spotted him she smiled kindly and moved her bag from the seat. Snape nodded courteously before slumping down in the seat in what seemed to be defeat.

"He looks scrawny." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Yeah, "Dean smirked, "If he turned sideways he'd disappear...if it weren't for his nose."

"You guys, that isn't funny." Hermione scolded, hardly able to conceal her giggles as the group of boys laughed.

At the noise Snape immediately glared over at them, clearly knowing that the laughter was at the expense of him. But instead of saying something in return, Snape simply glared at the front of the room until Mcgonagall walked in.

"Mr. Snape, where were you last night?" Mcgonagall snapped, her shrewd eyes narrowing.

"In my rooms." Snape said simply, seeming to be unbothered by the fact that the second-scariest professor (besides himself) was yelling at him.

"It was my impression that the headmaster had locked those, Mr. Snape."

"He did. I unlocked them." Snape replied in an annoyed and bored tone, as if cracking locks that a powerful wizard had placed were easy.

"Then I do believe the headmaster will be informed...by you, when you go up to his office to tell him that you've obviously not had your mind regressed enough."

Snape glowered up at Mcgonagall and Harry gasped. "He did." Snape hissed. "He spent three hours making sure too, because you kept insisting that he do so."

"Ten points from Slyth- Ten points from Gryffindor!" Mcgonagall barked. "Now take yourself up to the headmaster's office, this instance!"

"Are you serious!?" Snape demanded.

"No, but I am." Sirius called out from the other side of the room, evoking several laughs from his buddies.

"I am very serious!" Mcgonagall barked, pointing at the door. "The headmaster's office, now!"

"How am I supposed to do that when he's teaching potions!?" Snape retorted.

"Then you've just earned yourself a week of detentions with me."

"That's bull-" Snape was saying before Mcgonagall cut him off with a glare.

"Would you like to be it two weeks?"

Snape's response was to roll his eyes and turn away from Mcgonagall. "Obviously not."

"You'll do well to stop with the attitude, Mr. Snape." The transfigurations teacher scolded. "And take that lip ring out, now."

"I can't." Snape drawled dismissively. "Permanent sticking charm, remember?"

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for you cheek, Mr. Snape."

"Is that supposed to bother me?" Snape demanded. "Take as many points as you want."

"Get out!" Mcgonagall snapped, pointing to the door. "Take yourself to the headmasters office! You can just wait for him there!"

Snape looked striken. "But- I've never had a detention before!"

"GO!"

-000000000000-000000000000000000-00000

"That git just got twenty points taken from us!" Sirius yelled, his eyes narrowed as he talked with Cessair and Pike. "On purpose, too."

"Of course he did it on purpose, he's a greasy bat!" Pike complained, glowering down at the plate he was attempting to turn into a spoon.

"He's going to make sure he gets all our points taken away!" Sirius growled, looking murderous. "It's twenty now, but by the end of the week- who knows how many will be gone!"

"Calm down mate, Dumbledore will straighten him out." Remus attempted to placate.

"I have a better idea," Pike grinned. "Why don't I straighten his teeth out?" He asked, fisting his hand and hitting his other hand with it.

"Why the hell did the sorting hat even put him in with us?" Ron demanded, looking at Harry who had been watching his godfather.

"Maybe the hat's finally lost it's touch." He suggested gloomily, wondering if Snape really was going to ruin their chances at the house cup.

"It can't have...it placed Sirius and Remus in the right house! And it put Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa in the right house too!"

"I bet he tricked the hat then!" Harry concluded. "Just so he could tamper with our points!"

"Be quiet you two!" Hermione scolded. "You haven't even been trying to change your plates to spoons!"

000000-0000000000-000000000-00000000000-000000000-000

"Severus, I will not remind you again. You are a student once more, and you must follow the rules. You have none of the privileges you had as a professor." Albus scolded gently, as he looked over his desk at him.

"But I didn't even want to do this!" He yelled, hormonal anger taking over.

"Severus- I understand, but please try and do this. I know you are every bit capable, that's big factor of why I chose you."

"It wasn't my fault!" He argued. "She walked in and started on me the minute she saw me!"

Albus smiled, actually smiled. "Well, Severus. How do you suppose your students feel when you do the same?"

Severus stilled. He hadn't really thought of that. But he had never really wanted to teach in the first place, he'd been forced into it. He was always being forced into things. "I'll keep quiet." He sighed. "I won't bother her."

"Severus...this is only going to be as difficult as you make it..." Albus said. "Do try and at least tolerate this arrangement."

"Yes, sir." Severus sighed, leaving to head to charms class.

-0000000000000000000000000000-00000000000

Harry looked over as Snape took the only available seat left, the spot directly next to him. Harry outright stared, this being the first chance he had to really look at teenager Snape. He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was gawking, what could Snape do about it? Harry had been expected Snape to look all the more ugly and gross, but instead the teenager looked...miserable and scrawny. Snape was positively anorexic, and anemic surely. The eyes were all the more sunken and the hair longer and duller. The lip ring...what was up with the lip ring? Was that an act of teenage rebellion, a feeble attempt to fit in? A failure at appearing edgy?

"He looks even more like a vampire..." Ron whispered, smirking at the joke along with Harry. "Don't get too close to him."

"Believe me, I won't." Harry promised, right as Flitwick walked in.

"Good morning class!" The man smiled as usual and most of the class returned the smile, save Snape who just had a somber look on his face. "I'm very excited for today!"

"Why is that professor?" Cho asked, an excited look on her face.

"We'll be have a bit of competition."

"Competition?" Neville asked nervously.

"Oh yes, I've decided to test each year too see what was the most difficult charm they could produce." Flitwick smiled widely, and Hermione returned the smile- knowing she'd be able to shine as always. "Let's go around the room shall we?"

-00000000000000000000-0000000000000

Severus hadn't really been paying attention as the room showed off various charms, he only bothered to focus when it was his turn. He was much more satisfied to stare off into the distance, not really thinking of anything in particular.

"Severus!"

Flitwick's voice had him jumping and he looked up to see the whole class staring at him. "Yes?" He asked, turning red.

"You and Hermione are the last ones standing, come now. Stand up and see who will win."

Severus felt his face turn hot with the shyness he had often felt as a teenager. "I-I really don't want to..." He muttered, turning his eyes down.

"Oh come now, you were the top of your class! I'm sure you can hold your own." Flitwick insisted, having always thought highly of Severus's intelligence.

"What's the point then?" He asked, hoping Flitwick would take mercy like he usually had and just let Severus go back to dreaming.

"Come now, Severus. Don't you want to showcase your intelligence?"

Severus was now very red, as every student had turned to stare at him. Granger was standing in the front of the class, wand ready, clearly prepared to have charm off. Severus shook his head at Flitwick's question, feeling his palms become sweaty and his heart beat faster. He hated attention...he hated it. And he hated that he was making himself look like a fool.

"No?" Flitwick sounded disappointed. "But you must! Come stand in front of the room with Hermione."

"But-" Severus was ready to bolt.

"No buts, come now." Flitwick's voice was kind, but firm, and Severus reluctantly shuffled to the front of the class, hiding his face with his hair.

-0000000000000000000-00000000000000-0000000

"Don't stand too close to him!" A deaged girl called out to Hermione. "You wouldn't want to get greasy."

"Ms. Attachenson!" Flitwick scolded, as Snape's face turned darker. "Detention! While critiques are welcomed, be sure they are constructive!"

"I have a constructive critique," Sirius yelled, "Charm his hair clean!"

"Detention, Mr. Black!" Flitwick yelled out over the laughing, but it took a full ten minutes before the class stopped completely.

Harry was wiping his eyes when he looked up and noticed Snape's face was nearly purple in embarrassment, and he almost felt pity, until he remembered it was Snape.

"Hermione, begin!" Flitwick said happily, yet with a slightly peeved undertone.

"Depulso!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand as piece of blank parchment on Flitwick's desk.

"A banishing charm! Very good!" Flitwick applauded. "Severus?"

Harry watched as Snape just stood there, looking mortified though Harry could not imagine why. "Can...can I just sit back down...?"

"'Can I just sit back down?'" Pike mimicked, earning several laughs.

"Enough!" Flitwick yelled. "Come now, Severus. Make your move."

"Incendio." Snape whispered. Surprisingly, the spell still worked despite the low volume, and a large burst of flames shot out of Snape's wand. The flames were huge and hot and several students backed up as the increased, scared at the amount as Harry had never seen a student make flames that huge.

"Good!" Flitwick clapped.

Hermione, not wanting to be beat, furrowed her brow. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Snape yelled suddenly, his shield so strong that Hermione staggered backwards and nearly fell on her arse. Her eyes widened with shock and Harry could hardly blame her. She'd never really been challenged before.

"Carpe Retractrum!" Hermione yelled, frustrated. It was a third-year spell, but not the way she used it. Her charm was enough to send Snape jerking forward to fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Snape turned red again as he stood up, looking slightly put off that Hermione would actually be so aggressive. He didn't mutter a word, he only jerked his chin slightly, and Hermione tripped to the floor.

"Nonverbal charms!" Flitwick seemed delighted. "That is sixth-year level!"

"Aguementi!" Hermione yelled, casting her own sixth-year charm at Snape's feet.

Snape scowled before flicking his wand, turning the water to wine. Hermione's mouth fell open as she lowered her wand. She looked as if she had just been slapped across the face.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor for impressive showmanship!" Flitwick yelled, as Hermione stomped angrily back to her seat.


End file.
